Valentine Days fun! Usagi and Rei's date!
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Haruka's idea for fun on Valentine's Day has all the Sailor Guardians and Mamoru paired up with one another and Usagi is to be paired with Rei? What will happen on their date and what will bring the 10 protectors of Earth closer than before. Rei/Usagi. Spoilers to the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal.


**Valentine Days fun! Usagi and Rei's date?!**

**By oathkeeperRoxsxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome to a two shot to Sailor Moon, and until the two I am sure I will finish, this one I want done this time. I got this idea from watching another show do something like this and thought to try this out, and what anime to try it with, well Sailor Moon Crystal. Okay, we are only at two arcs, but I think the timeline has potential to use. The pair ups will be interesting since we don't see these characters interact as much on their own, so it's going to be fun, plus the pairing in the title. So let's begin, shall we?**

**I don't own the Sailor Moon series, which is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Viz Media**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Set Up! Haruka's Valentine's Day activity**

February is always a special month. Not because it's a month closer to the spring, but because of one special event: February 14th, Valentine's Day. A day when love ones can spend the day together, giving cards, candy, and even flowers. Tomorrow was that special and unforgettable day for the Sailor Guardians, including one blonde haired bun head Moon Princess. It will a most memorable day for all.

Chibiusa Tsukino, also known by everyone else as Small Lady, was in the kitchen of her 20th Century mother's house making chocolate with Hotaru assisting her. A light pink apron was tied around her body and a dark purple one around Hotaru's body. Diana, Chibiusa's cat guardian was snoozing on the kitchen table not paying attention to the two girls as Chibiusa hopped off the step ladder carrying a tray full of chocolate hearts.

"There we go." Chibiusa said aloud, place the tray of chocolate on the table to get Hotaru's attention.

"You think we have enough?" Hotaru asked nicely looking from the recipe book in her hands to the tray on the table and then to the many trays around them.

"Well the recipe asked for 85 chocolates and we might have made double of them." Chibiusa replied sheepishly. Hotaru giggled, placing her right hand to her pink head.

"Well, I think we did a great job, Chibiusa-chan." Hotaru said smiling, before turning back to several clear plastic bags with patterns of white and pick hearts and white twist ties. "We should start sorting these and meet Haruka papa, the girls, and Mamoru-san at the Fruits Crown Parlor."

"Right I got it." Chibiusa replied as the sound of soft yawn got their attention as Diana was stretching on the table and walked over to the trays.

"Wow Small Lady, Hotaru-chan, they look so good! You really did a great job!" Diana said excited, looking at the many trays.

"You want one Diana, we have plenty?" Chibiusa asked, taking one of the chocolate hearts and held it in the palm of her hand. Diana came up to Chibiusa's hand and ate the chocolate from her palm and enjoyed eating it, her eyes shining like stars. She looked up to her partner and smiled at her.

"It's so delicious, homemade and everything!"

"Glad you like it, the girls and Mamo-chan will love them. I'm glad I have my dad's cooking skill and not mom's or they would come out wrong." Chibiusa admitted as Diana gave her a disappointing stare.

"Small Lady, don't say that about Neo Queen Serenity, she only tries her best."

"I know Diana, but mom is mom, her skills in the past are present in the future. That's why dad and the chefs don't let her cook or she might burn something."

Diana sighed; she did have a point though, as loving Neo Queen Serenity was, she isn't the best chef ever. Chibiusa was being honest; it wasn't like she hated her mother, just her skill need improving after so long. Diana remained quiet once Chibiusa and Hotaru took the many chocolate hearts and put them into the bags and sealed with the ties. Each bag was the same size, all except one which looked a lot bigger than the rest. One by one, they place them into a book bag and look around one last time to make sure there was no extra bag missing or a mess.

"Everything is looking good, now we better hurry to the Fruits Parlor Crown. Usagi and the girls should be done with their tests now." Chibiusa said to Hotaru and Diana.

"It's a shame they had to stay a few hours for a test, hope they did well." Hotaru said concerned.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, I'm not too worried. It's Usagi I'm worried about. A whole night of studying better paid off. Valentine's Day is tomorrow on Saturday, no one should spend that doing make up tests." Chibiusa replied as the pair who nodded in agreement.

"You have a point there Chibiusa-chan; let's just hope Usagi-san did her best." Hotaru replied, removing her apron, getting up from the chair, and hanging it on the back of the chair she first sat on. Hotaru nodded to her and Diana nodded as well, taking one more look at the kitchen before heading out. They walked past the living room where Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's Earth Mother and Chibiusa's Earth Grandmother was dusting several shelves before looking at the pair and Diana.

"Oh\ Chibiusa-chan, Hotaru-chan, did you finish your chocolates?" Ms. Tsukino asked sweetly to the two.

"Yes ma'am we did Mrs. Tsukino, thank you for allowing Chibiusa-chan and I to use your Kitchen. Both my mama and papa were still at school. Haruka and Michiru stayed a few hours for a test along with the others; as well as Setsuna mama had a meeting with the school staff, so it would feel lonely without some help without Chibiusa-chan" Hotaru made a polite bow to Usagi's mom, smiling at the blue haired mother. "Thank you very much!"

"It's not a problem; it's great to have some company for the day. S is busy with friends and my husband will be late coming home. So I was glad to have you." Ikuko added still speaking in her sweetly voice. So me a huge favor and hope Usagi did a good job on her test."

"We will, bye Ikuko mama!" Chibiusa said excitedly, waving good bye to her and ran out the dor and closed it behind them. Once they left the neighborhood, they came into town and looked around at the many stores. They saw the owners of the shops already setting up for Valentine's Day and even would see the red, white, and pink hearts on the many windows. As interesting it was to check out the set for the fun, all of that would be fun tomorrow on Valentine's Day. They finally arrived at the Fruit Parlor Crown where Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuho, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino were already there, looked just fresh out of their test. In front of them, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Mamoru Chiba, and Setsuna Meiou were there as well, Setsuna's nurse coat on the back of the booth with both Haruka and Michiru looking relived. Usagi peered from the booth to see Diana, Hotaru, and Chibiusa had arrived. She waved her left hand happily, getting their attention to their booth.

"Hey everyone, how did the tests go?" Hotaru asked as she and Chibiusa sled into the Outer Guardians' side of the booth. Diana poked her head to see her parents, Luna and Artemis, were there as well, smiling at her as she smiled back.

"It went well!" Makoto said proudly. "Ami, Mina, and I all got a 100."

"All that studying paid out but if you asked me." Minako said slumping her arms to the table. "I don't wanna see another test again."

"So the others did well, what about you Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked nicely to the blonde Moon Princess. "How did your test go?"

"Well, see for yourself Hotaru-chan." Usagi replied nervously, taking from her school bag a sheet of paper and gave it to Hotaru to read. Chibiusa looked on her right and the two younger guardians gasped in shock and realization.

"You scored a 95%?!"

Usagi giggled, smiling at the pair and gave them a wink. "See, I told you I can do, you didn't believe me that I can do it. It was thanks to Rei-chan and Ami-chan's studying I was able to pass." She looked to the pair and smiled. "Thank you, Rei-chan, Ami-chan!"

"Don't mention it." the two replied to her.

"We did well on our test as well, although Koneko-chan passing was a nice surprise." Haruka said arms to the table.

"Well congratulations I knew you could do it. Oh course, Haruka would have some serious make up testing if she failed." Michiru said with a cheery smile causing her girlfriend to blush and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Anyway, we have an early Valentine's gift for all of you." Chibiusa said and took her backpack from her back and pulled the small bags of chocolates. Everyone was in awe, even Usagi whose blue eyes lit up in delight seeing all the chocolate. One by one, they each passed the chocolate to Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako who said, "Thank you!", to Mamoru who was delighted and replied with, "Thank you very much.", and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna who smiled and patted Hotaru on the head who gave their chocolate personally. Usagi was last, given the final bag of chocolate from Chibiusa herself, the last bag filled more with chocolate than the others. Usagi's gasped with delight seeing the chocolates in her hands as she said happily, "Thank you Chibiusa, Hotaru-chan!"

"We make them ourselves while you were still in class, so we're pleased you all like it!" Chibiusa said delighted.

"Well, that was a very generous thing you did for them." Luna said as Usagi gave her one of the chocolate for her to eat. Artemis agreed with a nod, already given several chocolates from Minako to eat.

"Thank you." Hotaru said and looked from Luna to Haruka still smiling. "Haruka-papa, wasn't there something you wanted to show us?"

"I did and I wanted to watch for the two of you before I got started." Haruka said confusing the five Guardians and Mamoru. 'Get started', what did Haruka have in mind and why does Michiru and Setsuna seem no in fazed by it than they were. Haruka reached down from under the table and pulled a box designed like a ballet box. Designed in the style of Valentine's Day, it was a small pink box with red hearts on the top and on the front facing Usagi, Mamoru, and the Inner Guardians. The girls looked in confusion of the box while Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis stared curiously at it. "Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the holiday of love right? Well I decided we have a little fun and pair up with a different one of us on Valentine's Day?"

"Huh?" the five Inner Guardians asked in confusion as Usagi spoke up first.

"Why something like that, how come Haruka-san?" Usagi asked looking at the box again and to her boyfriend. "I want to spend the day with Mamo-chan, I didn't know about some little pair up game."

"I thought it be a little fun, especially for Chibiusa and Hotaru to get a little idea of romance in the future." Haruka said smiling before giving them a dark glare. "But I don't want any of you trying anything with Hotaru. You might be my friends, but she's my daughter and it doesn't mean any funny ideas." Haruka's eye then took a gander at Ami who looked nervously at the blonde's stare.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ami asked.

"Reasons..." Haruka said simply. Michiru nudged her girlfriend to get her attention before it got a little awkward when Haruka gets protective on her family.

"Haru, would you please explain to them before make them creep out. You're sounding like your parents again." And Haruka snapped back from her serious self, looking Michiru sheepishly.

"Sorry Michiru, guess I did inherit their way of raising me after all. Dad will be proud coming the holidays. Anyway, in this box contains ten folded sheets of paper, each marked with the numbers 1-5. Each is a pair, and you reach in and you take a number and who you are paired for the day, must have the same number has you." Haruka explained and tapped the box with her right hand. "It's a 1:10 chance on you are paired with, and for Usagi, it means you are likely to get Mamoru-san's number.

"I get it I guess, but you said ten sheets." Usagi said counting on her fingers. "There are eleven of us."

"Setsuna is out, she said it wouldn't be fair, plus a date with a University student, that's every girl's dream, so it's going to be between us."

"Someone is going to need to keep an eye on Small Lady while she goes on a date with, so I don't really mind." Setsuna said calmly.

"So is everyone agreed to do this?" Michiru asked to the Guardians and Mamoru.

"Sure!" Usagi said excitedly

"This might be fun." Makoto said with smile.

"Anything involving love, you know I'll be involved." Minako said proudly.

"Sure, I'm okay to do it." Ami said, not showing her nervousness of a date, even if it was date with one of her friends.

Rei nodded without speaking a word as Mamoru chimed in with a smile, "It seems harmless fun, I don't mind."

"This sounds like fun, I'm in!" Chibiusa chimed in as well excitedly.

"Me too!" Hotaru exclaimed excitedly as well.

"Good." Haruka said with a small smile. "Alright everyone, take a piece of paper from the box and see who you matched with." But she then immediately chuckled before any idea of doubt of trickery from the Guardian of the Sky. "Don't worry; I didn't rig this just to go on a date with Michiru, trust me."

The girls and Mamoru sighed in relief, knowing now Haruka wasn't scheming anything; it wouldn't be her after all. One by one, Ami, Makoto, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Mamoru, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru each picked a piece of paper from the box and passed it on to each of them. Last in the rotation, Usagi and Rei were last, Usagi taking the last sheet of paper and putting the box down, looking absolutely nervous thinking to herself, _'Please I get Mamo-chan's number, it'll be very weird going on a date with my own daughter. Please lady luck; shine on me just this once.' _

Her hand gripped at the piece of paper, everything was riding on it, was it Mamoru's or not. Time felt like it stopped only for her, her heart rate beating so sporadically than before. It was between getting Mamoru's, Haruka's, Michiru's, and getting one of the other girls' numbers. But who, who did she have in this game of chance by her fellow comrades of love and justice? Haruka was an okay girl, sure she did kiss her twice and once harmed her friends and attacked them, but that was in the past. Michiru was very kind and nice too, an ideal princess to her. Hotaru and Chibiusa, very awkward, one is her child in the future and the other is like a little sibling she always wanted over the one who she constantly fights with at home. But the other girls, her four Guardians she knew in a past life, how would that go between them. Her hands were clammy, even Luna in her other hand could feel how nervous she was. Time resumed once Haruka's voice echoed in her ears.

"Okay, everyone got their piece of paper?" she asked. Everyone nodded, while some weren't as nervous, Usagi was, but she kept a fake smile on her face. "Okay, we'll by going down from five to one, so let's begin with five. Who has a five?"

Each of them opened their pieces of paper to see their numbers; the first one saw their number and immediately raised their hand.

"That'll be me."

"Okay Mako, so who has the second?" Haruka asked with a smile. Haruka looked around the table to see the second five and looked to her right to see Michiru holding the number five. The Inner Guardians were shocked and impressed, Makoto Kino going on a Valentine's Day date with Michiru Kaiou, already they could hear the school buzzing with that.

"Whoa off the bat, Mako-chan and Michiru-san!" Usagi said excitedly.

"No one could see that one coming." Artemis noted with Minako agreeing with her cat companion.

"Well, looks like you and me will be spending the day together, it'll be fun." Makoto said to Michiru, the Guardian of Thunder holding out a hand for Michiru to shake. Michiru smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Can't wait, it's going to be interesting." Michiru replied calmly taking her hand back.

"Well I leave Michiru in your hands Makoto," Haruka said not at all upset about the pair up, this was her idea after all and she was both fair and mature. "Take good care of her."

"You have my word; you know I'll treat her well."

"So, who has number 4?" Chibiusa asked looking around the booth. This time, both Ami and Haruka were the ones to hold up the number four on their sheets, surprising everyone including Mamoru, Setsuna, Chibiusa, and Hotaru.

"Ami and Haruka, that's interesting." Rei pointed out giving Ami a cunning smile on her face. "Lucky you, I wish I was in your shoes Ami."

"Come on Rei, it's not like that." Ami said waving off Rei's comment before she could continue her teasing/praising. "Anyway Haruka, I hope you and I will have a great time tomorrow."

"Me too, I'll try not to embarrass you. And I'm sorry about the overprotective moment. just acting like a parent." Haruka said rubbing the back of her hair.

"It's no big deal; you're just being a parent that's all." Ami assured her before looking around at the remaining three unknown pairs. "So who has number three?"

Without chance to react, everyone saw both Chibiusa and Hotaru hold up their piece of papers and there wasn't a surprised reaction to the third pair than the others. Chibiusa and Hotaru were the closest out of anyone so it won't out of the realm of reality of the two of them 'pairing up' for Haruka's activity. The two girls look to one another, saw their respect number, and cheerfully, placing one hand of each other's shoulders. Setsuna beamed at the two younger Guardians and looked back to everyone else.

"Well then, I'll chaperone Small Lady and Hotaru on their date, if no one rejects to the idea." Setsuna asked the group.

"No problem." they said matter-of-factly in unison.

'_Just one more before me, please I get Mamo-chan.'_ Usagi thought desperately as Minako spoke aloud this time.

"I alright I have 2, so matches me that's left?" she asked, looking at Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru. Usagi looked at her number, but it didn't match Minako's neither did Rei which left Mamoru, The black haired guardian of Earth held out the number 3, shocking everyone at this pair up.

"The fourth pair is Mamoru-san and Minako-chan?" Hotaru asked in shock.

"Wow, that's an interesting turn of events, I figured Usagi-chan would get Mamoru-san's number, just not." Luna muse a bit taken aback.

"Well, As the Guardian of Love, I won't mess up this date!" Minako said with pride in her voice. "I'll do my very best on our date Mamoru-san."

"As will I Minako." Mamoru said, not too torn by not spending the day with Usagi, it was Haruka's idea so he must go on with her activity. Before he realized it, it dawned to him after realizing the match ups, Usagi and everyone else too. Makoto and Michiru were number 5, Ami and Haruka were number 4, Chibiusa and Hotaru were number 3, and he and Minako were number 2. The only ones they didn't hear were Rei and Usagi so that means they have number 1?

Usagi looked at her number and saw it was one and not two and took a moment to realize Minako was paired with Mamoru and not her so who was she paired with if not Mamoru or Minako? She tried to speak, but the words didn't come out for her to speak, not sure if it's true or not. Her hand trembled on the sheet of paper and asked her voice as soft as it's ever been.

"Who… who has number 1?"

"Me."

Usagi turned to her right to see Rei hold out the final piece of paper which showed the final number 1 along with hers. Usagi's mouth was opened in completed shocked as her cheeks turned red her blue eyes wide as well, "…R-R-Rei-chan!?"

Everyone was surprised to hear who Usagi was to be paired with, not sure what to say or laugh because the usually quiet and mysterious Rei Hino was go on a Valentine's Day with the energetic and usually a screw up Usagi Tsukino? No one tried to laugh, none of them was surprised, but Usagi was, stammering and shaking her head and turned to head to Haruka.

"It's a mistake, it has to be, but maybe you miscounted. Can we switch, please Haruka-san?" Usagi asked frantically.

"Sorry Usagi, you can't ask for a redo, it wouldn't be fair." Haruka replied keeping her composure and not try to laugh. "The choices are final; you didn't see me disappointed about it, do you?"

Usagi opened her mouth to retort but looked down sadly at the table and to Luna who eyed the blonde before she uttered to the Guardian of the Wind her response in defeat, "No."

The rest of the time at the Parlor was everyone else talking about plans of where to go or what to see; even Ami (who would go into a rash and blushing mess in regards to romance) had ideas of places to check out. The one ones not talking were Usagi and Rei, the two not even looking at one another but remained silent. He couldn't believe it, of all the people, Rei is her date. It wasn't like it was a problem; Rei was her friend and one of her closest of the five of them next to her friendship with Ami and Minako. But to go on a date with her, especially Valentine's Day, just felt confusing to her. This was her friend and she had always not made Rei lose her cool, knowing how she was. Rei wouldn't look at her, two not even wanting to talk about their dates. Usagi felt lady luck wasn't on her side, even her friends had no care in the world, and her boyfriend nor her future daughter weren't upset of their partner for their dates. She wished she had their enthusiasm right now, knowing full well she could sense trouble for her.

* * *

The sunset came after a few hours they were in the Parlor, signaling the group to make their way home. Usagi was away from everyone else, hearing the conversation of Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru talking with their dates on where to go, even Chibiusa was excited chatting away with Hotaru. But Usagi, she was not in those conversations, it was like she was a foreigner to a whole different language. Everyone was so calm about it, except her. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't even look Rei in the eye after the picks. As she watched her friends depart and Chibiusa waving got bye with Diana on her head, Rei finally turned, school bag on her shoulder."

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi then turned around, seeing Rei face her, her purple eyes not staring at her but her tone slightly nervous. "I'll come pick you up at 7 am, be ready okay?"

"Uh, okay." was her only reply, Rei then turned away and made her way home, her long black shining in the sunlight. Usagi, wishing she said something to the Guardian of fire, picked up Luna and made her way back home with Chibiusa and Diana.

Usagi and Chibiusa returned home to see Kenji Tsukino car wasn't there in the driveway, meaning he hasn't come home yet. While Chibiusa looked energetic and ran to the door, Usagi slowly waked behind. They entered inside, Chibiusa running upstairs, "Going to get prepared for tomorrow, night Usagi!"

"Night." she responded tonelessly.

"Oh Usagi dear. Welcome back." Ms. Tsukino said happily, smiling at her daughter. "How did your test go?"

"I passed with a 95%, thanks to Ami-chan and R-Rei-chan's help." Usagi admitted, a slight nervousness saying Rei's name.

"Thanks wonderful, I'm so proud of you!" she said completely trilled as Usagi walked passed her in silent. "Anyway, I'm cooking up a wonder meal tomorrow, what would you like?"

"I'll be busy tomorrow, sorry." Usagi said halfheartedly.

"Oh, you're going on a Valentine's Day date with Mamoru-san?" she asked hand to her cheek. Usagi's cheeks blushed scarlet, realizing she was on a date tomorrow and it wasn't Mamoru, but Rei. She shook it out, trying not to show any concerning from her mother.

"You could say that. Good night." And without a second for her to ask on more, Usagi went up the stairs and to her room. She looked at her bedroom door and opened it, proceeded to remove her shoes and socks and dropped onto the bed, Luna hopping onto it look at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, you don't seem happy about the date, is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, it's about Rei." She replied looking at her ceiling. "Well, I just don't what to do, I'm going on a date with one of my friends, but I'm afraid I do something wrong and Rei gets mad at me? I'll ruin the date and she might hate me forever."

"Usagi-chan, don't say that." Luna said getting closer to her. "You're not a complete screw up like before, you've grown a lot. If you are worried about the date, then don't worry. Whatever happens, just enjoy spending time with Rei."

"You think it will go well?" Usagi turning her head to her.

"I'll go with you tomorrow; you'll have a little more confidence if I go along with you." Luna requested smiling at the blonde Moon princess. Usagi place her hand to Luna's head, patting it firmly.

"Thank you, Luna." She said before jumping up to her feet. She pumped her fists with new found confidence, ho longer worried anymore "Okay, got to find a good dress for tomorrow."

Luna watched as Usagi looked into her closet, looking at the many outfits she wore for the right dress for the occasion, the black furred car only smiling at her partner. _'I know things will go well, Usagi-chan.'_

Rei returned to the Hikawa Shrine and changed out of her School uniform and into her shrine robes. She lay her back on the futon where a lamp was by her head, not thinking about turning it off just but her date with Usagi tomorrow. Her eyes stared fixated at the ceiling her thoughts of Usagi.

"My date with Usagi…." The image of Usagi's smiling face appeared on the ceiling, her right eye closed. Her cheeks flushed pink, chuckling to herself. "Best make it good one."

She rose up and put her hand to her lamp, still thinking about Usagi. "Still, I don't expect anything to happen. Best not get my hopes up. I don't plan to jeopardize our friendship, Usagi-chan's and Mamoru-san's relationship, or Chibiusa's existence. I'm not that kind of person." She sighed, finally turning off the lamplight. "Don't worry about the negative, just focus on the positive."

She back around to lay her head on her pillow, her eyes close to dream until the date tomorrow morning.

* * *

Usagi surprisingly woke up bright and early and got ready for her Valentine's date with Rei. She took a bath finished getting herself ready in a new dress she picked out for special occasions. It was a hot pink and rose-red dress with a white bow and red frills on the hem of the dress. Around her neck was a yellow crescent moon pendant and in her ears were earrings with white pearls on them. Lastly were her red high heels with a red belt strap connected from her ankles to her heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed a small baby blue purse and hung it on her shoulder. She eyed her one last time before Luna hopped off the bed the bed to stand beside her.

"You look great, Usagi-chan!" Luna said getting Usagi's attention to look down at her.

"Thank you, Luna." She replied and stared into the mirror. She took her hands to her cheeks and slapped them both to get herself a surge of energy and confidence. She wasn't going to be a screw up, she wasn't going to blow this, and she was going to make this a great date for Rei. No matter what happened, Rei Hino will always be one of best and most loyal friends.

"Let's go, Luna, time to get this date going." Usagi said with a small smile and Luna nodded the pair turning around and out the door. They walked through the hallway but mot a footstep to the stairs, a young boy's voice called out to her.

"You're going on a date?"

Usagi and Luna turned to see a boy close to thirteen years old walk out the a bedroom, carrying a back which had a bouquet of roses exposed on the opened top of the bag. His light blonde hair was well groomed wearing a very causal jack, slacks and white sneakers. The usual look Usagi would see him was today a smile and interested stare.

"You could say that, Shingo." Usagi replied truthfully.

"Chibiusa-chan just left into Ms. Meiou's car but I didn't see who she was with, probably some boy in her class. Lucky her…" He commented holding back a chuckle.

"What about you, isn't it some cute girl you're seeing?" she teased grinning, making Shingo's cheeks turn red, stream billowing from his ears.

"Uh, it's nothing like that at really, sure Mika is one of my friends, but it's not like that at all Usagi!" Shingo flustered in complete denial from what Usagi saw of him.

"Sure. Well, have a good date, Mr. Shingo Kayama.!" Usagi said with a sing song voice. With a wave of her right hand, Shingo was left with his face completely flushed, still in denial. Luna looked up to her, seeing Usagi had her confidence side again if that meant teasing Shingo and leaving him unable to make a comeback like that. The two made their way to the front door and stopped. Usagi took a deep breath and smiled, time to get this show on the road. With her right to the doorknob, she opened the door to see Rei at the doorway.

Upon seeing Rei, Usagi was awe struck on how beautiful Rei looks (more than when they first met). Rei's long black hair was straightened and didn't have a flow appearance then it usually was, her hair shinning in the sun. She wore a glittery red dress that reached to her ankles with matching red heels. Around her next was a red ruby with a blazing fire pattern on the front and ruby studded earrings in her ears. Rei was stunning, even more stunning two years ago. She held herself with her right hand behind her back and her cheeks a light red.

"Usagi-chan, good morning, you look great today." Rei said a surprisingly shy tone Usagi couldn't tell.

"You too." She commented back, turning back to not allow Rei to see her flushed cheeks. "Uh, we didn't get a chance to talk about where to go. Do you have any places you want to go?"

"Uh, well, there's this beautiful restaurant that opened months ago that's getting all festive for Valentine's Day in Kyoto. We can go there." Rei said her eyes low to the ground.

"Sure, I don't mind, Rei-chan." Usagi replied and Luna nodded.

"Good, let's go." Rei said happily and grabbed Usagi by the hands dragged her from the doorstep and left her house, Usagi a bit taken aback by Rei's forwardness to grab her hand. Luna followed after the two girls as they made their way down the street to the train station that will take them to Kyoto. Usagi felt she was being dragged along by Rei, but felt her grip was tighter than any Mars Flame Sniper attack. But it dawned on her the nervous and shakiness of her grip, realizing Rei was nervous about this date just as much as she was concerned of not messing it up. It matter feel a lot better than before, finally her pace with Rei was quicken, walking side by side with her.

'_She's just as nervous about this arrangement as me. Maybe we'll help each through this.'_ Usagi thought, looking up into the clear blue sky. _'I wonder what everyone else is up to now.'_

* * *

Elsewhere in the Juban district, Makoto and Michiru were passing by the Arcade and Parlor in the direction on where their date would take place. Michiru was wearing a teal green elegant dress with a silk like fabric wrapped around her waist and two flower bracelets on each of her arms. Her teal colored hair was tied back into a back ponytail; her lips covered with red lipstick and in her ears were emerald studded earrings. Lastly were the green heels on her feet and the matching green hand bag slung on her right shoulder. Makoto was as beautiful as ever, her brown hair hung loosely from her hairband and wearing a green strapless dress with matching heels and her rose shaped earrings still present in her ears. The two Guardians of Lightning and Sea continued through the streets, passing by many citizens getting into a conversation.

"So where are we going for our date, Michiru-san?" Makoto asked keeping up with her.

"There's this great restaurant Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I go to on this part of town. You'll enjoy it, trust me." Michiru replied smiling at Makoto.

"I never asked this, but you, Haruka, and Setsuna got a chance to tour the world after the whole Death Busters/Mistress Nine ordeal. What was it like?"

"It was great, being together and raising Hotaru on our own." Michiru replied and looked down to the sidewalk. "Sure, we were apart from the rest of you, but as long the three of us were together, nothing else matters as long as we have each other."

The two came towards a four way crosswalk and stopped, seeing the light turn red and waited for it to change white.

"II see, wish I wish I can see the world more, but I have a fear of planes." Makoto said gripping her right arm.

"How come?" Michiru asked curiously.

"My mom and dad died in a plane crash when I was young, so I gain a fear of flying on a plane." Makoto sighed, shaking her head of the memories. "Sorry to share that with you, it's depressing I know."

"No, it's not. We may have known each other for almost a year, but we don't know each other as much. Sure, in the past, the Silver Millennium, we were apart because of our duties. Before, our paths were different but now…" Michiru went on as all over, the others were making their ways to their destination, each like Makoto and Michiru dressed very well one after the other.

Ami and Haruka were walking towards the water was a cruise ship was docked in the port. Ami dressed in a light blue dress with two straps crossed around her neck and matching light blue heals and earrings. A blue handbag was slung over her right shoulder while she held herself without nervousness. Haruka was dressed very feminine than ever. She wore a more lady like yellow blouse and a blue jacket and skirt and a pair of black heels on her feet. Her ears were studded with a yellow gem on ear earlobe and her lips were yellow lipstick. The two were getting close when Ami stopped to look at the ship, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

Minako, Artemis, and Mamoru were looked at a District map of the city on what to go and spend the day, seeing a familiar landmark that would be decorated or having an event for Valentine's Day. Minako was dressed in a yellow and orange dress (Yellow on top and orange on the skirt) with orange heels and her eyes studded with orange gems. Her traditional red bow wasn't present on her head as she carried an orange hand bag over her left shoulder. Mamoru was dressed very handsome himself, wearing a white shite and red tie over a black jacket, with black slacks and black dress shoes. His black hair was well groomed and flattened more nicely and his glasses were in the jacket front pocket. Artemis was held in her Minako's as their location was set and excited, Minako walked back to Mamoru's card as fast as could, followed by Mamoru who chuckled.

Chibiusa, Diana, Hotaru, and Setsuna were driving in a red sports car with the retractable roof pulled down allowing their hair to blow in the wind. Both Chibiusa and Hotaru wore identical pink and purple dresses, Chibiusa's hair decorated with a rose on each odango and Hotaru's hair was covered by a brown and purple bonnet she held on her head. Setsuna dressed in a suit like attire complete with a black jacket and skirt, and black heels that were on the gas pedals, eyeing the two from the mirror.

Lastly, Rei, Usagi, and Luna had arrived to the Train Station, still hand in hand. They boarded the train as the doors closed behind them. Usagi once she made it on the train, rested her head facing the window, her hands unwilling still gripping to the Guardian of Fire. Rei realized it, instead of flinching back which would wake Usagi up while Luna curled up on another; she placed Usagi's hand and her hand on her lap. Rei looked out the window at the passing building as Michiru's continued speaking to Makoto. "We are all together once more, brought together by our Princess. And you never know Makoto." As Michiru's Deep Sea Mirror glowed, revealing a reflection of two mysterious people kissing as the sun was overhead. "Wonderful things will happen on Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Michael: And that ends chapter 1 of this two shot. I really wanted to make this a long chapter of the whole, but I'm sure people will sit through it and I've written longer chapters, but once I finish chapter, I will combine them both into one and even if no one has time to read it, it's not their loss and not mind. Anyway, the pairs ups are made now, who was the couple who kissed?**

**Makoto and Michiru**

**Ami and Haruka**

**Chibiusa and Hotaru**

**Minako and Mamoru**

**Usagi and Rei**

**Now, don't get the wrong idea with Chibiusa and Hotaru, while it's implied between Hotaru's side of things, nothing is really romantic and Chibiusa has Helios. So anything you see between them, please don't take it the wrong way. Anyway, chapter two will take a few days after this, as it will be a jam packed chapter with romance and character interaction. That's all I can say, I don't want to reveal too much and have a Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
